


Telling the parents

by Agentbadass



Series: Riverdale gang in the future [9]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Hirams a dick, Pregnancy, Veronicas so nervous, telling the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentbadass/pseuds/Agentbadass
Summary: Archie and Veronica go to tell her parents that she's pregnant.





	Telling the parents

"My dad's going to kill you" 

"When isn't he thinking about killing me? And it's not like it's a shock" 

"He's very protective" she mutters, fidgeting with his tie so that it looks right.

"We've been married four years!" 

"Remember when he walked in on us, I still don't think he's forgiven you for that" 

"It's been like 12 years!" 

"Just try to be nice" she shrugs on her coat. 

"Okay, I'll try, just for you" he grabs her and pulls her flush against him."and, of course, for the baby too" he reaches down and palms the barely-there bump. 

"Well, Mr romantic, we better leave now or we will be late!" She pulls up the hood of her coat, reminding Archie of the first day he ever saw her. 

He shrugs on his own jacket and opens the door for her.

\--

They pull up to the house, a big mansion, not like the pembrooke from so many years ago. Smithers still opens the door, smiling. 

"Mr and Mrs Andrews, how nice to see you" He smiles. 

He takes their coats and leads them into the all too familiar living room. It's no longer decorated with Christmas spirit. It's back to its regal self. 

"Veronica! Darling it's so nice you see you!" Her mother chirps, and grabs her into a hug. "And Archie! How nice to see you too!" 

"It's nice to see you mom" Veronica chirps back, but Archie can hear it's fake. She's incredibly nervous about telling her parents. He squeezes her hand in reassurance.

"Do you two want a drink?" She grabs a couple of glasses. "Your father should be back soon, he was meeting up with Nate" 

Veronica politely takes the glass of wine, and Archie welcomes the whiskey. 

"So how's everything?" Her mother chirps again

"Great mom, great" she breathes "Kevin got a new boyfriend" 

"Oh! Tell me all about him!" 

Time passes really quickly while the two gossip about anything and everything. It's not long before they can hear Smithers greeting another person. 

"Shall we move to the dinner table then?" Her mother chirps, this time getting a bit more slurred. 

They sit around half of the way too big table, set perfectly. The head of the table is left empty, patiently waiting for Hiram lodge. 

He takes his time, and Archie hopes no one can hear his stomach.

"Evening everyone" Hiram announces, kissing both Hermonie and Veronica before taking a seat. Archie's used to being ignored by him, so he doesn't take it personally.

With Hiram now here, the conversation turns from gossip to things Archie can actually contribute to. They eat a fantastic meal, with Archie making sure to drink Veronica's wine for her, and he thinks that they are all actually getting along for once. 

That is, until dessert comes. 

When Archie is midway through his slice if cheesecake, Veronica decides it is the perfect time for their announcement.

"So, we actually did come with some news" she announces and everyone's heads lift (even the maid in the corner) "I'm pregnant" 

"That's great Ronnie!" Her mother cheers and rushes around to hug them both "I can't wait to meet my grandchild, when are you due?" 

"In july" 

Archie notes at this point that Hiram is very silent. 

"Ooh! I'm so happy for you two!" 

"Dad? Are you okay?" 

"You want to have a child with him?" He growls 

"We've been married 4 years! He's the love of my life! Of course I do!" She pleads to him

"I don't like it" he grumbles 

"I am sick and tired of you judging my life! I love Archie, and I love this baby. You don't get to pick and choose how my life goes dad, that's my choice and you should respect that!" She storms off in an angry huff, but Archie knows she's trying to stop herself from breaking down in front of him. 

He glares at Hiram before chasing after her. 

He finds her on the front steps. He grabs their coats from the hooks at the door and sits next to her. He drapes both coats over her. 

"Do you want to go?" He asks

"I just don't understand why he can't accept my choices!" 

"I don't either babe" 

"I just want him to approve of what I do! And it's not like he can say much, at least I was never arrested"

"For what it's worth, I think you make great choices" 

"Let's go, I don't want Smithers trying to bring me tea or something out here"

He helps her up and starts leading her towards their car. 

"Your mom seemed supportive about it"

"Let's hope she stays that way" 

"Hey look, if your family isn't supportive, screw them. We've got my family, Betty and Jughead and all our other friends."

He spends the drive home reassuring her that it'll be okay. And he spends the rest of the night cuddling her while she cries. And he also spends the night wishing he could hurt Hiram for hurting her like this.


End file.
